Bruce Wayne (TYK)
This is The Young Knight version of Bruce Wayne. He is portrayed by Ian Somerhalder. Biography (The Young Knight) Before Season One Bruce was born in 1991 from Thomas and Martha Wayne. Bruce's early childhood wasn't explained as much. However all throughout Gotham City in the 1990's, all businessmen have claim little Bruce as Wayne Industries' "heir apparent". Thomas told his good friend Gideon Dobson that in case of his death, he doesn't want Bruce to be CEO until he is truly ready at least after entering in college. Dobson thought as much and been there to help Bruce. Not only Dobson, but the Waynes' trusty butler Alfred Pennyworth, Leslie Thompkins (Bruce's godmother), Megan Alder, and Lucius Fox have all agreed Thomas and Martha's request that if something tragic happens to them, their close friends who be there to watch over Bruce. Unfortunately, that day came on October 14, 1998. After leaving the Gotham Opera House in the backstage near Crime Alley, seven year old Bruce witnessed his parents murdered after they got shot by an unknown male. (season 1's Lost) Bruce was heartbroken. He was consoled by Rookie Officer Jim Gordon until Alfred came to get him. Alfred automatically became Bruce's guardian after Thomas inducted in the Waynes' trust that Alfred would be the guardian if the parents are unable to be Bruce's guardians. As for the Wayne Legacy--which included Wayne Manor, the Wayne fortune, and Wayne Industries, the ownership was given to Alfred upon the right time that Bruce will be the successor of the Legacy once he becomes 21. Bruce never realized Victor Powers, Thomas' former friend, was rumored to be the interim owner of the Wayne Legacy. Then it would be revealed that Thomas' younger brother Philip Wayne was pushed out of the ownership in favor for Alfred due to Martha's advice to Thomas. Bruce would know about this during season 3's Parallels. Bruce are childhood friends with Jason Powers, Victor's son; Leo Foster; Julie Madison; Talia al Ghul (TYK); and others. Season One Set in 2008, Bruce was started his junior year in Gotham High until he realize that day fall in line the same day of the sixth year anniversary of his parents' murder. Bruce somehow saw flashbacks of his parents' murder, yet realized he was just seven then. And ponders how he would see the past as it was. While he figure that, a lab explosion happened that allowed a dangerous chemical to spread throughout Gotham. Bruce investigated with Leo to discover the PX-TD2 (Phoenix chemical) infects innocents with weird abilities. Bruce's first encounter with a Phoenix-infected happened when he tried to stop a modeling coach who was trying to take Julie's youth away. He stopped the coach in time by blinding him temporary only for the coach to die from him aging rapidly. This would be the first time Bruce was indirectly involved with someone from dying. He would later encounter other Phoenix-infected such as a pyrokinetic in Pyro and a hypnotist in Trickster. He would then fall for Gina Faust, a stranger he first met in Hunter. Bruce however will discover Gina's secret of being a double agent working for a agency known as Starlix after Julie was kidnapped by Gina's boss, Kippler in Missing. Julie somehow escaped; Bruce was still heartbroken that Gina lied and Gina therefore left. Bruce would eventually get caught on with the season's main storyline as he uncovers Project Avalon--a fifteen year old, secret project that his father, Thomas, and Victor Powers was working on until Thomas' death. Bruce would discover in Avalon that Victor continued working on the project after his father's death and that the project was centred on a blue crystal. Bruce found out about this from Leslie Thompkins. Bruce wanted to know the full truth, but after hitting Victor and touching the crystal; the crystal caused the warehouse to explode and Bruce's and Victor's fate unknown. Three weeks later in Perdition Bruce was rescued by Alfred. However, Bruce would discovered he was in a coma due to touching the crystal. He would also learn that Victor died during the explosion. After learning some new things happened during his absence, Bruce stopped an renegade FBI agent (who will be revealed as another agent of Starlix) from bombing Victor's public funeral. However, Bruce and everyone in Gotham learned that Victor never died and is in fact still missing. As the weeks continue, Bruce was upset to learn Victor saved Julie from Kippler; he saved Leo from being killed by Rupert Thorne and his son Kane Thorne in Moral; he still have feelings for Gina but a Phoenix-infected gossip queen ruined it in Gossip; he made his first kiss with Julie, but end up almost ruining their friendship when he told Julie he paid Plain White T's to perform at her clubhouse. They would later repair it. Bruce helped John Henry Irons/Steel from rescuing Lucius from Starlix in Friend; Bruce helped and befriended a Phoenix-infected Dr. Ken who had the power of projection in Extraordinary. Bruce would discover after a near-death experience, he saw his parents and they warned him to be careful as he thought from himself in Duplex but instead, was revealed to be about the crystal in Comer. Bruce was later shocked to see Gina returned while dealing with the revelation Julie has feelings for him; Bruce would later choose Gina to start over. As he starts over with Gina, Bruce had to save Victor from a Phoenix-infected in Shatter; was too late to see Julie and Gina saved themselves from a psychotic in Companion. He would teamed up with Bart Allen/Flash to stop a mad scientist in Depths. He learned Alfred helped a female scientist, Dr. Lillian Rochl, back in Observer. In Talisman, he had a weird dream as he learned it was his true girl; he also uncovered the origins of the crystal being known as Excalibur; Gina left Gotham accepting a job out of the country and wanted Bruce to come, but Bruce decided to stay in Gotham thus ending their relationship. In Excalibur, Bruce asked Julie to be his date for the Spring Fling dance the school was having. While he waited for that, he would learn by Jason that Victor was kidnapped by Thorne and was forced to restart Project Avalon using the Excalibur crystal. Bruce and Jason stopped Thorne and his men. Bruce gave the crystal to Thorne causing him to disappear with the crystal. Julie said yes to Bruce's offer and had her Aunt Sue bring her to Wayne Manor. However unbeknownst to Bruce, Julie would get in a car accident; Jason would leave Gotham; Victor getting shot by an unknown figure; and as Bruce waits for Julie, he instead gets a visit from an unknown female, who apparently knows Bruce, and Bruce somehow knows her. Season Two The season picks up right after season one's finale; in Aftershock Bruce realize the female who is visiting him now is his old childhood friend, Talia al Ghul. Talia would warn Bruce that their old campmate, Eric, is coming after them. There are flashbacks of Bruce's first time meeting with Talia and Eric which was set in 1999, a year after his parents' death. They would later find out Eric is a Phoenix-infected because of a project started by a scientist with the name Hughes. Bruce was too late after Eric kills himself after warning him. Talia getting part of her face burned because of the explosion told Bruce she is going to find that doctor responsible and have her father, Ra's al Ghul, help her in her search. Almost having a spark with her, Bruce realizes he still have feelings for Julie and learned about Julie's accident from Leo. Season Three Personality and traits As a 17 year old, he is brash and usually adventurous when it comes to investigating. He becomes a "self-detective" with the help of his friend Leo. He is afraid of commitment. He would take a huge change during the end of season 2 to the start of season 3--being less brash, and more avertive. However, he has problems with tusting. Unbeknownst to his close friends and the school counselor, Bruce has a emotional cocoon that have started with his parents' tragic murder back in 1998. Since then, he has been holding painful memories that have since grown into an "identity crisis", but it became violent once Bruce discovers this in season 2's Tainted. Bruce have called this his "darkness" and ponders if it will consumed him, but throughout Tainted, that fear came true. Category:The Young Knight Category:Males Category:Talix Category:Heroes